The case of the television show
by James S-310
Summary: When Kitty is invited to a show where she can choose a boyfriend, Dudley/Bat-mutt has a very bad feeling about this so he decides to watch her former partner but things didn't go as planned. DudleyXKitty please R&R :)


**The case of the television show**

It was a night time in Petropolis, Snaptrap and his gang was trying to destroy the Petropolis' cheese factory.

-"Boss, why are we destroying the cheese factory?" Francisco asked.

-"Because I'm allergic to cheese, that's why…besides if we destroy the factory it'll be really evil!" Snaptrap declared.

-"I don't think that is really evil." Larry commented.

-"Yeah? Then what if I throw you to the melted cheese tank?!" Snaptrap exclaimed and he threw Larry to the melted cheese tank, then Larry got out screaming because of the burn.

-"Not so fast, Snaptrap you're under arrest!" Kitty Katswell said, entering the factory.

-"Too late agent Katswell, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" snaptrap said laughing maniacally while he was escaping in his chopper but it was disabled by an electric batarang.

-"A batarang? That means…" Snaptrap said nervously but then he was kicked off from the chopper by Dudley Puppy or better known as the Bat-mutt.

-"Freeze, Snaptrap!" Bat-mutt said and then he threw an ice grenade at the villain.

-"Darn it, I should have seen that coming." Snaptrap said.

-"Nice work Bat-mutt, you…" Kitty said but then Dudley was gone.

-"I swear that Dudley is really obsessed with the disappearing act." Kitty thought and then she took Snaptrap and his gang to the jail.

Later that night around 20:59 Dudley decided to take a break of crime-fighting by watching the T.V. but then while he was searching the channels for something interesting, he found a show where one girl made questions to three different guys who were behind a wall next to her, the bachelorette's questions were going to be tricky but it'll decide who's gonna be the bachelorette's new boyfriend.

-"Nah, same old crap in the T.V., I better…WHAT THE HECK?!" Dudley exclaimed when he saw that the bachelorette was Kitty and the two guys were Jack Rabbit and Eric, but the third one was an available post.

-"Whenever those two suckers are around, things can't be good." Dudley said to himself and he suited up and drove the batmobile fast to the T.V. studio to save Kitty, or that's what he thought…I'm pretty sure he's just jealous XD

Anyway when Dudley arrived at the scene, he was stuck in a block road because of the many people that were making a line to see the show live.

-"Darn it! Okay…plan B!" Dudley said and he programmed the batmobile's auto-pilot to return to the bat cave after plan B was executed. Plan B was ejecting himself to the roof.

-INCOMING!" Dudley shouted once he ejected himself off the batmobile, unluckily he landed right in front of the fan girls.

-"Oh my gosh! It's the Bat-mutt!" One of the fan-girls said so all the girls ran towards Dudley.

-"Whoa, wait a minute!" Dudley yelled trying to get away from the girls, later he finally lost them by using a smoke pellet.

-"Phew, okay now let's find the door." Dudley commented so he started to open every door he could find until there was only one left.

-"Ha!" Dudley exclaimed when he opened the door believing that he entered the stage, but he accidentally entered the main hall where all the fan girls were standing again.

-"Ah! There he is!" One of the fan girls said so all the girls screamed happy when they saw Bat-mutt.

-"Not again." Dudley whispered so he tried to reach a smoke pellet from his belt but all the fan girls grabbed him before he took it.

-"GGYYAAAHHH!" Dudley screamed when he was dragged to the fan girls.

Later he managed to get out but he had kisses marks all over his mask.

-"Okay, it's gotta be here." Dudley said cleaning the kisses marks from his mask and he entered a dark place and sat on a chair to think where he could be right now, but when the lights turned on he noticed that he was in the show and he was sitting in the chair of the last bachelor.

-"Holy wacka-mole! This was definitely not part of the plan!" Dudley exclaimed.

-"Welcome to choose your soul mate! Tonight's lucky lady will be the best secret agent from T.U.F.F. Kitty Katswell, and tonight she'll pick one of our three guests and she'll determinate who's gonna be her boyfriend!" The show announcer said.

-"Oh brother, this is gonna be embarrassing." Dudley thought.

When the show started, the announcer gave Kitty some cards with questions for Jack, Eric and Bat-mutt.

-"Okay…bachelor 1: If you could give me a special present for Valentine's Day, what would it be?" Kitty asked to the first bachelor who was Jack Rabbit.

-"I would give you the most precious diamond on the planet, of course if your Valentine's Day present would be to take me back to T.U.F.F. so I can make a few adjust of my own." Jack said smiling evilly.

-"Rrrright, anyway bachelor 2: Where would you take me on a date?" Kitty asked to the second bachelor who was Eric.

-"I would take you to the most elegant restaurant and so we can talk about each other and have the most delicious dinner ever." Eric said.

-"Aww that so sweet!" Kitty said.

-"I mean, who wouldn't date me? I'm the most handsome guy in this town." Eric said and Kitty's hopes went down.

-"What a jerk!" Kitty thought.

-"Moving on, bachelor 3: Why do you think you should be me boyfriend and I should be your girlfriend?" Kitty asked to the third and final bachelor who was the Bat-mutt.

-"Honestly I don't think I should be your boyfriend and you should be my girlfriend because…you're amazing. I mean you're smart, pretty, and strong and you're practically the best agent T.U.F.F. ever had." Bat-mutt said and he was about to leave until he heard Kitty's voice.

-"Him! I choose him! I choose bachelor 3!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly so the wall between her and the boys was removed and she was surprised when she saw that bachelor 3 was Bat-mutt who she knows well as her former partner Dudley Puppy.

-"Bat-mutt!?" Kitty asked.

-"I know this needs an explanation but…" Dudley said but Kitty ran to kiss him.

-"You don't need to explain anything, and since you're an honest mutt then what you said about me was true." Kitty commented while she was hugging the canine crusader, Dudley was about to say more but he noticed Jack's and Eric's angry look.

-"Uhh…smoke bomb!" Dudley yelled and he threw a smoke pellet to the ground so nobody would see him and Kitty exit the building.

-"What you said was pretty nice Dudley." Kitty said.

-"Hey, everything I said was the truth." Dudley replied smiling.

-"So where are you taking me out?" Kitty asked.

-"I was thinking of…" Dudley said but then a giant robot from Snaptrap was attacking the city and Dudley sighed.

-"Well, I never see this coming…" Dudley commented.

-"Don't worry, it' not exactly a date but beating bad guys with you is fun." Kitty said.

-"Right, let's get them!" Dudley shouted so he and Kitty ran to defeat Snaptrap.

At the end it wasn't a date but it was gonna be fun for the purr-fect partners.

**THE END**


End file.
